Forest of the Fox
by Lazy Eyes Conway
Summary: Sakura is an adventurer who gets separated from her group.  She what happens to her in a forest of fox people.  Contains Lemon.  One-Shot.


Forest of the Fox

Adventurer Sakura Haruno sat down on a fallen log. She had been travelling the world for several months now and had long since defeated the Demon Lord that had threatened the land. She had done many heroic things in her travels. She had slain hundreds of bandits and freed thousands of villages from infestations of criminals and mythical beasts alike.

She and her three companions, Ino the Mage, Hinata the Healer, and Tenten the Knight, were now searching a huge forest, on request of a nearby town. Apparently, men and women had been going missing from the town and foxlike being had been sighted on the forest boundary line. The women's bodies were never found, while the bones of the men were often found piled outside of the forest. Now, Sakura had become separated from her comrades, and had been wandering alone for the past three hours.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a rustling behind her. As she turned, a bag was thrown over her head and down to her waist. As she attempted to struggle, she felt her weapon fall and whoever had attacked her tying up her legs. Then, after a few moments of decreased oxygen, Sakura fell unconscious.

Hours later, Sakura awoke to find herself in a cage. Outside of the cage was a village of sorts, filled with a hundred or more fox people. Before she could examine the situation further, a fox woman who was guarding her cage, noticed her wake up and called out in a series of snarls. Within ten minutes, what appeared to be the entire village had assembled and the apparent leader, a large male fox-being approached the cage.

After a moment of staring at her, he growled something to the guard, and she opened the cage. He stepped in, the cage was resealed, and a large tarp was thrown over the cage, making it so that no sunlight entered. After a minute or two of silence, the fox man cleared his throat and spoke.

"Female, what are you doing in our forest?" He said, eyeing her body. "I was sent by a nearby village to slay your people, for the people you killed and took." Sakura replied, knowing she currently had nothing to lose. "I see." He replied. After a moment, he stepped forward removed Sakura's bindings and then proceeded to shred her clothing from her body.

Alarmed, Sakura tried to back away from the fox man, only to go three inches before hitting wall. After shredding all her clothing and undergarments, the fox man stepped back, and for the first time since she awoke, she realized this man was naked and had a huge package to go with it. Slowly, Sakura got to her feet, looking frantically around for some way to escape the cage.

After a moment, the fox man stepped forward. His member had become erect and impossibly large and he now pressed up against her stomach, as he towered over her. There they stood for the next five minutes, as Sakura stared at the being before her and the pulsating member that he was steadily shifting it closer to her opening.

As he prepared to enter her, he whispered in her ear, "When we are finished, you will see your friends again", and before she could ask what he meant, he plunged into her. In an instant, she was a full foot off the ground, waves of pleasure filling her head as she slowly slid down half way.

After a moment of letting Sakura adjust, the fox man put a hand on each of her sides and lifted her before bringing her back down again. At this, Sakura's mind went white as the fox man pumped in and out of her body. Through the white, Sakura felt a slight pain in her neck as if she had been bitten. After a moment, the whispering began.

For a minute, she fought it as it told her that she was a vixen, the fox man's mate. However, as whispers increased and the pumping in her loins grew, she stopped thinking like an adventurer. After all, she was no travelling adventurer; she was a horny little vixen who was not human. As far as she was concerned, she'd never been a human, she had always been a sexy vixen bouncing on her mate's cock.

Her mind becoming clear again, Sakura the Vixen looked over her mate's shoulder at all his other mates, as he was the only male and the tarp had been removed. There was the timid Hinata, rubbing herself off. There was the playful Ino, aiding one of her sisters' arousals'. There was the dominating Tenten, using her toys to penetrate a younger sister.

As the last three thrusts came, Sakura the Vixen could think of only three things. One, there needed to be more sisters. Two, she belonged only to her mate and sisters. Three, she was one sexy vixen. And, with a final thrust, the adventurer Sakura Haruno stopped existing, and in her place was the sexy and horny, Sakura the Vixen.


End file.
